


溶珂第五章

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	溶珂第五章

放狠话很容易，做起来却不容易。  
不说别的，现在李子溶她的阴茎还被严珂握在手里。  
她生性害羞腼腆，自己从来没在上厕所以外的地方用过那玩意。  
生理课让她知道那玩意的用处自己还没有真正使用到，可她没想到用起来会是这样爽。  
咬牙切齿放出狠话，一方面是因为生气，另一方面是为了防止自己发出太爽的呻吟声。  
抑制帖的摘除将严珂刚打的抑制剂的药效彻底失效。屋子里的香味越来越浓的同时，李子溶闻到了自己信息素的味道。  
虽然李子溶是个alpha，但不知道是不是发育慢的原因，她平时发起情来却没有那么渴望omega，反而像个beta一样对于性爱迷迷糊糊。很多时候要不是她按日子打抑制剂，她可能都不知道自己到了发情期。这个alpha女孩曾经丝毫没有对释放欲望的执着。  
不，她渴望过，她也执着过。  
她曾经无数次渴求过那个用信息素激出她分化的少年，也曾无数次在梦里用他来解决欲望。  
梦里什么都有。  
那里的严珂不凶，他只会用又黑又深的眸子盯着她看。  
他不会说脏话，也不会反而把她扑到在地上，更不会出手打人。  
他就像初见时那样沉默，一言不发地任她脱去自己的衣服。就连她进入他的身体时他也只是抓着她的胳膊“嗯哼”一声，顶多会在被她操到敏感点时呻吟两句。  
那样的严珂就像言情小说里的出现的不良少年。他是个别人眼里的大魔王，却是个愿意乖乖被她日的沉默无言，会默默守护她的骑士。  
而不像现在眼前这个...  
听完李子溶明显在挑衅的话，校园大佬严珂就算身下发湿、身上发软、生理本能让他差点直接翘起屁股求日，但他也几乎出于不良本能。手不但没有松开，反而加快了撸的动作。  
严珂讨厌自己omega的身体，不愿意去碰身下的小穴，但并不代表他不会完全不解决生理需求。  
比起用小道具和假鸡巴去操自己，他更愿意用手去撸。靠摩擦的快感去减缓身下的空虚，这是每次发情期他最常做的事情。  
熟能生巧的手法，再配上粗糙的手，李子溶被他撸的差点直接射出。她气的只能干瞪眼，对方反而笑着用指尖去撩她的铃口。  
“你能不能老实点！”  
李子溶受不了了，终于忍不住开口制止他。  
严珂也自己不好受。  
让这个alpha在自己身下被撸的干瞪眼看起来很爽，但他这么做却几乎快把自己玩死了。  
少女的鸡巴在他的手里慢慢变硬变长，他看不见裤子里那个狰狞的“怪物”。但不断上下撸管让他几乎可以想象出它的模样。  
越想越觉得口干舌燥，热流不再涌上小腹，他感觉开始往下流。严珂甚至有一种自己要是现在站起来，可能淫水会直接顺着他的大腿流出来。  
已经流出的淫水打湿了他的内裤，他整个下面都黏糊糊的，那感觉真不是一般的不舒服。  
液体流过皮肤的感觉痒痒的，就跟被人用舌头舔他一样，而且被舔的这个部位还是那里。  
放在平时都让人感觉刺激，更何况现在的严珂还正处于发情期？  
他感觉自己的意识越来越涣散，以前看过的小黄片在脑海里不断循环播放。  
影片中女优的脸逐渐模糊，又逐渐变成了他的脸。  
严珂看见自己正在一边浪叫，一边像狗一样趴在地上被李子溶用鸡巴操。  
那个场景刚开始一看让他冒火，但没多久他竟然有点跃跃欲试，恨不得立刻把它应用到实践当中。  
手里那个玩意在他手里越发炙热的起来，分泌出来的透明前液打湿了他的手，让他联想到了自己身下是淫水。  
就好像是一根刚操过他的鸡巴。  
“你不是说要操我吗？怎么还不快点？”  
青春期少年特有的沙哑声沾上情欲后显得十分性感，被压在地上的李子溶看见他的喉结在蠕动，她好想上去咬一口...  
李子溶刚想说“你这么握着，我想操也操不了啊”，她就看见严珂的手放开了她的下体，开始脱她的裤子。  
“你！？”  
早已变硬的阴茎离开裤子的束缚，几乎是立刻弹出。  
李子溶看到自己明显不同于往日样子的丑陋鸡巴，下意识就伸手想去把它遮住，却被严珂拦下。  
严珂认真盯着看了一会儿，突然笑了。他低头了含住了李子溶的鸡巴。少年的嘴不大，狭窄温暖的口腔仅仅只能把龟头含住。  
涎水顺着他的嘴角流了出来，打湿了他的锁骨。  
没经过人事的omega身体敏感，没经过人事的alpha身体也很敏感。  
李子溶哪受过这刺激？当下射进了他的嘴里。  
严珂被她这么一弄干咳了好几声，但却把嘴里的精液都咽了下去。  
他看着涨红脸的李子溶，笑的更灿烂了。  
“小丫头人看起来不大，这玩意倒是挺大的。”  
刚说完他又低下头去给对方口。  
这次他没有一下子都含住，而是模仿着av女优的姿势，对着那个阴茎又舔又亲，用残留白色浊液的小嘴吞吐着深色的龟头。  
等到那玩意再次立起，他缓缓立起身子，将下面对准那根直充向天的鸡巴。  
李子溶以为他会直接坐下去，可是他没有。  
少年用自己湿着的下面慢慢摩擦着敏感的龟头，流下的淫水跟他刚才用舌头舔出的口水混合在一起。  
他只是蹭，就是不进去。就跟一根羽毛摩擦着她的下体一样，让李子溶又爽又难受。  
严珂也不舒服。他恨不得立刻坐下，然后上下活动，让那根鸡巴快点吃进自己身体里。要是能用把他操死的力度操他更好。  
可他忍住了。  
“不要急，马上让你操我。”  
他模仿着李子溶刚才说话的语气，十分欠揍地说出了这句话。  
可惜，李子溶这次没有怂。  
她把住严珂的腰，下身猛地一发力。整个鸡巴直接直接插入对方的下体。  
“...操！”  
发情期omega的淫穴不用扩张，直接操就可以。但严珂毕竟是第一次，李子溶这么生猛一冲让他又爽又疼，直接叫出了声。  
“我这不是正在做吗...”  
下体被一个更紧更爽更暖的小嘴含着，让李子溶爽到意识模糊。她没有意识到对方说的是个语气词，粗喘着气回答了一句驴唇不对马嘴的话。  
“嗯，是。”  
严珂跨坐在起身的李子溶怀里，抱着她的脖子对她的后颈又亲又舔，试题激起她的发情期。  
当闻到那股让他浑身发软发热的味道时，他贴着李子溶的耳朵笑道:  
“乖丫头，多多操操。把我操死才好。”


End file.
